


Death By Baby

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando has been left alone with Felipinho for the first time. There are tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Baby

Felipinho had been crying from the moment his dad had left and Fernando had come to the conclusion he was never going to be ready to become a parent. Nothing made the toddler happy. Juice had been thrown across the room. Bowls of mush had been tipped over heads. Nappies had been changed and changed again. Now Fernando was sat in the middle of the small living room, crying almost as hard as Felipinho.

Felipinho watched him through the bars of the cot, sniffing uncertainly. He _had_ been with the floppy haired man before, but only when Papa was there. He said silly words that made no sense and laughed a lot. He wasn’t laughing now though. Felipinho’s lip began to wobble again. What if Papa was gone and he was never coming back and that was why the floppy hair man was crying?

Fernando only stopped crying when he realised Felipinho was wailing even louder than before, his snot covered face screwed up tight and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Fernando crawled closer to the cot, holding Felipinho’s hands through the bars. It didn’t help.

“What is the matter? I have fed you. I have changed you. Why can you not just tell me what is wrong?”

Over his wailing, Felipinho could hear the floppy man speaking again, but he was using the silly words again.

“And where is Papa, hey? He has been gone hours.”

Felipinho gulped down air and cried louder so he didn’t have to hear the strange words.

“Please stop crying.” Fernando moaned louder.

The door slammed shut. Felipe dumped the bag of shopping onto the table and came over.

“What is the matter with you two, hey?”

Papa! Felipinho stopped crying for long enough to hear his Papa saying the strange words, then started again. He didn’t know what they were saying and he didn’t like it.

“You have been gone hours,” Fernando said, glaring up at him from the floor beside the cot.

Felipe laughed. “I was gone five minutes. They didn’t have any of those biscuits you like, so I went to the other shop.” He turned to Felipinho and switched back to Portuguese. “Come here you.”

Felipinho obediently lifted his arms and stopped crying. He knew _those_ words. Papa picked him up and told him to stop being silly. Told him he was there now. Told him…

“It felt like hours,” Fernando said, already rummaging through the shopping bag.

“Yes, I am sure,” Felipe muttered, gazing at the mess around them as Felipinho quickly went heavy on his shoulder. “I think you need more practice at this parenting thing.”

“Please do not leave me alone with him again.


End file.
